


Constant worry

by Artislife18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Team, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artislife18/pseuds/Artislife18
Summary: Tony hates being fussed over. But the team cannot help but worry when he faints out of the blue.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony's POV

Tickle in my throat? Wait,that's what woke me up?

Just as I turned around in my minimal efforts to get comfortable again and go back to sleep I felt cool fingers brushing through my hair only to stop at the nape of my neck and cup it and wow did that feel good.

"Good morning"

oh Steve!sweet sweet Steve was laying by my side ,sweat soaked in his morning jogging clothes. I turned my head to the side to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning" I grumbled as I got up to head to the bathroom to get a ,well lets say late start to the day as Steve puts it. As I got up I felt the world tilt slightly and I stumbled

off to the bathroom still grumbling about super soldiers and how they can drink all they want the night before and still wake up as fresh as ever .That's what it was.

"Tony?I am going down to the common room to get breakfast,the rest of the team is already there. join us as soon as you are finished here,I'll make you a plate "

Steve said as he got up to leave the room. "Okay" The thought of breakfast made me feel nauseous ,still hung over from the small amount of scotch I had yesterday night at the gala,

damn am I getting that old? I quickly brushed my teeth and had a hot shower which only made me feel more uncomfortable and headed down to the common room ,maybe some fresh coffee can help.

As I walked into the common room I saw Clint perched on the arm of the sofa blowing on his hot whatever he had in his hawkeye mug. "Hey birdbrain,catch " I said to him as I threw my stark tablet at him that I was holding and watched him spill the hot (tea apparently) liquid all over himself trying to catch the tablet. Perfect aim,my ass. I smirked at his grumbled angry response about me being a man child as i walked into the kitchen to get myself a coffee as my morning was already feeling better after troubling Clint.

Bruce waved to as if to say good morning and the rest of the team just nodded in acknowledgement. I walked straight to the coffee maker and picked up a mug only to have it removed from my hands and replaced with orange juice. "urgh,yuck! what the hell, Steve!"

"A little healthy now and then won't hurt you tony "he admonished as he guided me to an empty chair at the table and put a plate of what looked like blueberry muffins and quinoa? ew.

I looked up to see everyone in the kitchen and realised only Clint was absent from their perfect breakfast team bonding moment. "Why is Clint sitting all the way out there on the sofa?"I asked to no one in gave an annoyed scowl before telling me "he knows what he did". Oh well, super spy problems. I looked down to grab a muffin from my plate only to notice it gone!

Nat,very sneaky indeed. I grumbled some more before I reached over and stole Bruce's as he gave me mildly irritated look but didn't seem to mind.I ate my muffin in peace and tried to quickly get away from Steve's 'eat your salad!don't make me hold you and force it down'.

But apparently quickly wasn't working for him today because just as he got up his vision blacked out and he felt himself pitching forward and someone grabbed him before he smashed his face into his unfinished plate.

"Tony?" "Tony!" "grab him!" urgh,what happened?I asked my sluggish brain as it struggled to process the situation.

I felt hands lowering me into the chair I had previously occupied.

"Tony? can you hear me?"

"oh look!Iron ass fainted!" I heard Clint say and I wanted to give him a snarky response but my brain still did not seem to have a handle on things.

"Tony,can you open your eyes?you with us?"Bruce said .That's a good question!why are my eyes still closed?I blinked my eyes open ,everything seemed hazy at first but got better quickly. I was seated sideways on the chair and my head was resting on Steve's abdomen with his hands cupping my face and head.

"I am okay, just testing all your reflexes"

Apparently no one believed me as Bruce's hands were suddenly all over my face and saying things like "he looks pale ,does he looked flushed to you?" I whined trying to get away from Bruce's attempt to get a pulse read from my wrist while Steve just held me tighter and said "this is why you don't skip your salad" and brushed his fingers through my hair.I looked up to glare at him but the concern and worry on his face shut me up and was more the reason to brush this off before it got his teammates too worried.

I swatted Bruce's hands away and pushed myself away from Steve and grabbed the glass of water someone was holding out to me,Nat, bless her!I drank the whole thing with all eyes on me.

"All better now!" I declared as I gave them an explanation "the shower was too hot,my blood pressure probably dropped"

"Are you sure?You seemed pale before the shower as well today, tony" Steve's over-concerned voice said. "I am fine, really.I need to head down to the lab now,widow's bites need an update."

"okay ,take it easy please?" Steve said as he let me go. "yes,daddy!" I quipped as I walked out,imagining the blush creeping up Steve's face.

Just as I left the common room I heard Bruce say "Jarvis,keep an eye on him please" I whined to myself as I entered the elevator. They were not going to let this go!

Steve's POV

I watched with concern as Tony left the room with slightly less swagger than he usually does.

"Jarvis,keep an eye on him please"Bruce said "of course, doctor"

"Is everything alright with the man of iron?" Thor who had been watching the scene unfold silently so far finally spoke up. Steve looked up at everyone's face for the first

time and noticed they all looked just as concerned."I am not sure Thor,but I think he is just tired from yesterday's gala and the SI meetings .He really needs to take a break"

I sighed to myself as I tried to think of any other signs of sickness his boyfriend had showed in the past few days.

"He's been really over working it,and his eating habits are getting worse." Nat said as she picked up the glass of orange juice tony had not touched.

I sighed again at the mention of his eating habits ,tony really did not care about what he was shoving down his throat as long as it was NOT healthy."Yeah i am working on that"i quickly said.

"whatever you are doing,is clearly not working"Clint quipped.

I turned to look at Bruce who had been silent in this debate he seemed to be lost in his thoughts and this only worried me more because I knew Bruce zoned out when he was trying to make sense of something. "Bruce?You alright?" Nat asked as she followed my line of vision. "What?yeah,we really need to keep a better eye on Tony" and that's all he said as he walked out coffee in hand ,probably off to do some of his own lab work .Which made me feel better knowing Bruce would at least be around Tony while they were both working,just in case.

I shook my head to clear things and headed to shield headquarters to teach some basic self defence training to shield's agents as per fury's request.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's POV

The elevator dinged loudly, an indication from Jarvis that I had been too lost in thought to get out of the elevator on my floor .I grumbled some more (I was doing that a lot more than usual today) before exiting the elevator only to trip over an excited dummy who had apparently been trying to get my attention since the elevator opened. I patted the robot on his arm and walked around him to my desk with the blueprints for the mark 50.

"J,can you pull up the blueprints for widow's bites " my workshop immediately livened up as I heard the familiar hum of his AI working. Soon I was lost to the world in the comfort of my workshop and my work. All thoughts on the events of the morning forgotten.

"TONY!" that's not part of the lyrics to black sabbath? I turned around to see banner waving his arm for me to come over to his desk. "J,kill the music"

I dropped the wrench I was holding in my hand and walked over to him,to see what he wanted me to look at. Banner and me occasionally asked each other for insight on our projects we are working on ,it has sort of become a ritual.

"what's up Bruce?" I asked as I tried to scan the papers on his desk so as to give me a head start.

"Its almost half past three. I thought we could head up together for lunch." it already lunch time?I could have sworn I just came down after breakfast.

" go ahead,I am so close to finishing widow's bite" I said as I turned to walk back to my desk.

"I wasn't asking ,we are going up for lunch whether you like it or not Tony,especially after today morning" goddammit!why did Bruce have to remind him?He was already feeling much better!

"Bruce! you worry too much. I am fine now,as I was fine this morning"I told him picking up my wrench again.

"Humour me ,then" I looked up at him "please Tony"

"Fine,come on let's go" I dropped my wrench and walked towards the elevator with Bruce.

"so what's for lunch? I am craving bacon!" I exclaimed as the elevator moved up.

"I really doubt that Steve is going to let you near bacon today " he told me with a smirk.

"That's not fair! Its not like I had a heart attack ! Bruce tell him to give me bacon!" I yelled for everyone in the common room kitchen to hear as the elevator opened. "

"Fat chance!" Clint shouted back without hesitation

I ignored him and went straight to Steve who was sitting with a newspaper(who even reads those?) on the couch and collapsed into him. "hi there,I missed you" I told him forcing him to put the newspaper down in exchange for me. He immediately pulled me closer running a hand through my hair "No amount of coddling is going to get you any bacon today." he said matter of factly. Damn!He knew me so well.

"hah!"

"Shut up Clint!"

Steve had quickly pulled me towards the kitchen table sitting next me while Bruce and Clint occupied the ones opposite to us.

"where are Thor and Tasha?" Bruce asked. "Thor is with Jane. Natasha is at shield,she had lunch with the shield team." oh that's right! Steve and Nat had gone to shield for some training. "Why didn't you eat with them Steve?" I asked him puzzled as to why Steve drove all the way back just for lunch.

"Because I like having lunch with my boyfriend" he said with a quick kiss to my lips.

"Get a room!"

"Clint! I am going to super glue your mouth closed if you don't shut up" I threatened him.

"only if you can catch me!" sticking his tongue out at me.

"who's the man child now?"

"Ok children,that's enough bickering for the day. Let's eat , I am starving!"

"He started it" I muttered before turning to the plate that appeared in front of didn't look that bad honestly. Looked like a wheat bread sandwich with green stuff inside it. But hey,on the bright side, look chips! I reached out to grab a handful from the open packet,only to have my hand swatted away by Steve with a "Eat your sandwich first".


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's POV

"Tony! Let's go we are going to be late" tony was basically the epitome of showing up 'fashionably late' to everything. But I loved watching his face light up from the attention he received after making the perfect entrance.

"I am coming! Have you seen my tablet? I swore I left it on the nightstand, and now it's missing."

I groaned at that "Tony, honey, it's a party for you and what you have accomplished with your new SI upgrade. How about you refrain from working for just the two hours and enjoy for a while huh?" Tony was always a workaholic, it's something I have always admired about him. But off-late it was getting out of control. Ever since the fainting episode one week ago he has seemed a little off. It's been obvious that he's been having trouble sleeping, I know that from all the tossing and turning he's been doing at night. He's not been spending as much time with the team either. I just hope this party is the break he needs.

"Okay, I am ready let's go! Happy is already waiting for us with the car. Are Clint and Tasha coming with us or are they driving on their own?" He said walking in dressed dashingly as always finally back with his usual finesse. I couldn't help stop for a moment and take him in. Tony stark in all his glory, and he was all mine. I grabbed his hand as he walked towards me and put my other arm around his waist pulling him in for a kiss. God how I loved this man. "Mm do you have any idea how much I love you?" I said nipping at his lip. I felt him relax in my hold as he melted against me sighing, our foreheads touching.

"Definitely not as much as how much I love you" He said breathily. "But probably close."

He let go of me, catching hold of my wrist pulling me towards the door, "let's go"

I followed him out the door "Clint and Tasha are already there waiting for us" I informed him.

The drive was quick enough, courtesy of Happy the ever skilled chauffeur who drove through the traffic with insane ease which almost had me jealous.

"Mr. Stark! What can you reveal about the new SI upgrade?" and so began the evening of paparazzi and drinks. I just wanted tony to have a little fun tonight.

TONY'S POV

The party was already in full swing. Perfect to make my entrance. I was not interested at all in tonight's party just wanted an early night with Steve. But everyone seemed so excited about the party especially Clint, so I couldn't cancel it. I decided to make a quick (but, grandeur entrance as usual) and have a couple of drinks and answer a few quick questions and make my way home. Bed sounded so good to me right now. I have been awake for the past 32 hours working on the suit which was damaged in the battle last week. You never know when it's going to be needed again. Best to always be prepared.

I felt Steve squeezing my shoulder to let me know he's off to meet some people. I nodded at him and watched him disappear. Seeing pepper at the bar I called out to her and headed towards her.

"Hey Tony! I see Steve dragged you here earlier than your normal" she said giving me a hug.

"He keeps me on my toes" I shrugged. I waved at the waiter to give me some scotch

"You up for meeting a few people? "She said already looking around searching for the people she needed me to get acquainted with.

"um think I am going to lay low today " I told her as I settled on one of the bar stools nursing my drink. That was enough for pepper to understand I didn't want to be disturbed. Bless pepper, she definitely knew me better than anyone. She gave me quick kiss on the cheek as she herded the people already lined up to speak to me towards her.

"TONY!" look at this!" I turned towards the voice to see Clint and Thor balancing three shot glasses on each of their shoulders trying not to spill any. Always trust these two to be the entertainers at a dull party. I gave them a thumbs up and a smirk before I turned back to the bartender indicating for a refill.

"You know Tony, it's not very nice if you don't participate in your own party" I turned towards Bruce who sat down on the stool next to me. He turned to the bartender and said "that's enough for him "and cut me off.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" I bellowed irritated. It was the only fun I was having all night and I had had only one.

He turned towards me giving me an appraisal before saying "Are you okay tony? Something wrong? I have never seen you this anti-social ever before"

"I am fine, just peachy. This party is a bummer. Who planned it anyway? I should fire him."

"Tony I don't think the problem is the party. I have watched you sitting here ever since you arrived and drinking the same glass of scotch for the past hour. Something is wrong, what aren't you telling me?"

I was tired enough already, why was Bruce being so question-y? I shrugged, turning towards the bar and grabbed the peanuts and popped a few in my mouth.

"Alright let's get this party started, shall we? "I said getting up from the stool and walking towards the crowd.

Steve's POV

Just as I started towards Tony I saw Bruce sit down next to him. Engaging him in some sort of conversation. Not even my serum enhanced hearing could pick up on what they were saying over the loud music. Tony has been sulking this whole time. But I was not able to get to him sooner, stuck in my obligations to greet everyone I knew.

I watched them talk for a while .Suddenly Tony got up and walked towards the center of the dance floor.

Well, look at that! Guess Bruce fixed whatever his problem was because all of a sudden Tony was the center of attention of the party and seemingly enjoying every moment of it.

Two hours later and after a lot of talking to people the party finally seemed to be winding down.

I tracked Tony down , he was sitting with Pepper and Rhodey and the rest of the team talking animatedly about something exploding. I walked up behind him and turned him around in his chair to face me "and then the ashes- Steve! I was just telling them about the purple monster we blew up the other day" I waved to pepper and Rhodey and they raised their glasses to me as a quick greeting. I looked back down at Tony and put my hand under his chin tilting his head up and kissed him hard.

"well, looks like someone's had too much to drink!"clint said, always ,always interrupting these little moments.

"He may be right" tony quipped pulling away "but I assure you it was definitely not me" he made a pouty face at Bruce who just shrugged back.

I finally looked at tony for the first time since we arrived at the party. He looked somewhat pale and very exhausted. The fine lines at his eyes crinkling more than ever. I was still holding him facing me and felt him sag into my arms listing completely into me like he had just lost all his energy. If I was not the one holding him I would have never noticed it.

"You okay?" I asked him quiet enough only for him to hear. But am sure both the super spy's heard as well because I noticed them turn their heads ever so slightly towards tony to see his response.

He just nodded his head seemingly not interested and spoke up "So I guess me and Steve are going to be taking this party to a whole new level now" everyone gave him a disgusted look while I blushed and followed him to the car. Well that was one way to say it's time to leave ,I guess.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked him as Happy pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"As much fun as these boring parties can get" he replied before yawning and snuggling into me. I put my arm around him and pulled him closer to me letting him rest his head on my shoulder. He was asleep before we reached the Highway.

Tony's POV

"-ny"

"hmm?"

"Tony, we are home, you can go back to sleep once we go upstairs and change into something some comfortable. Come on "

"okay"

I felt Steve nudging me more "you have to actually move tony. Come on, do you want me to carry you upstairs? " that woke me up.

"no, no I can walk " I woke up feeling groggy and tired . Maybe Steve carrying me is not such a bad idea.i got out of the car with Steve's hovering over me(wait, why were there two of him?). He said something to happy and turned towards me "one foot in front of the other, come on" he was practically supporting most of my weight already and I was so tired, I sagged further into his hold. He stopped in the common room dragging me into a more upright position and ran a hand through my hair waking me up again "Did you eat anything at the party?" he asked me suddenly doubtful.

"All he had were peanuts at the bar" Bruce, you traitor! I made a face in the general direction of his voice.

"Bruce, you are always getting me in trouble" I mumbled

"I'll go make him a sandwich" Bruce replied instead. I felt myself being lowered onto the couch. Someone was lightly slapping my face, well it had to be Steve, who else.

"Bruce I think something's not right" Steve sounded panicked. I whined as Steve shook my shoulders in order to wake me up.

"-et me seep" why wouldn't they just let me go back to sleep? The couch was so soft and comfortable and steve was warm. Then the warmth suddenly left, what the hell?

"steeeve" I whined moving to the left in hope of finding his warmth again. I felt more hands on me

One moving to my hair and brushing it back, I arched into it feeling heavenly. A couple more pulled me into a supine position on the couch. Finally!

"Tony, hey can you open your eyes? Look at me please. Can you tell me what's wrong?" No Bruce, I just want to sleep.

"wanna ssleep" I slurred.

"I know tony but before that can you just open your eyes for me? just for minute, I promise."

"Nat can you bring some water? And a thermometer ,he feels unusually warm" when did Nat get here?

"tony? babe, I need you tell me what's wrong" again with the slapping

"clint grab a cloth and run it with some cool water" clint too?huh. I was missing a lot of things.I pried my eyes open .Steve was sitting on his knees next the couch hand in my hair looking more worried than ever. Bruce was holding my wrist in his hand looking at his watch. I pulled my hand away and tried to get up. But I was immediately stopped with Steve's hand on my chest pushing me back down.

"Tony? Just lay still for a minute okay? What's going on with you?" Steve looked like he might burst into tears from worry. I pushed at their hands more firmly and sat up.

"Steve I have been up for the past 32 hours, so of course I am tired. Nothing is wrong. Bruce tell him I am fine" I told him quickly before he could say anything about me laying still. Clint and Nat chose that moment to come back into my line of vision holding various things.

"Hey tony? Are you okay?" Clint asked .I sighed just waving him off tired of explaining.

Bruce took what looked like a thermometer from Nat's hand as Steve sat next to me and she handed me a glass of water. I didn't take it immediately so she held it up to my lips while Steve tipped my head towards the glass to drink it. Well guess I am drinking the water then.

But I actually felt more awake and alert after drinking the water. I zoned out again for a second and hands unbuttoning my suit bought me back to reality.

"Hey! Stop that!" I tried to smack the hands away but Nat glared at me and I had to keep still. She gracefully slid of my blazer and undid the top few buttons of my shirt and she dropped to her knees in front of me one hand cupping the back of my neck effectively holding me still and looking directly at me she asked-

"What's going on with you?" Nothing! Geez..

"Nothing is going on just like I told ste-" I turned to my left to where Steve was just sitting to find him gone .I looked up puzzled. "Where did Steve go?" I asked confused. Now everyone was staring at me like I was the crazy one. Nat reached over to grab the wet cloth from Clint and wiped my face and neck with it. And damn did that feel good!

"Where's Steve?" I asked again.

"He went to bring you a change of clothes from your room." Okay, but why couldn't he just go up to his room and change there? And then sleep on his own bed?

"Because Bruce thinks you might be sick and we are taking you to shield medical" oh. On that note, where did Bruce go?

Wait, hold your horses. medical? NO.

"I don't need to go to medical! I am fine, see?" "I am just tired, and I was drinking at the party, I just need to sleep it off!" I pushed off the couch feeling dizzy almost instantly but I pushed the feeling away as I walked past Nat and Clint into the elevator.

"J, take me to my room"

The elevator opened "sir, your floor" Jarvis said as if he too thought there was something wrong with me. "I am aware, Jarvis" I spit out walking into my room to find steve and bruce standing in the middle of the room ,steve holding my black sabbath shirt in his hand, and discussing something with the utmost sincerity. They both turned around immediately as I entered the room, steve, immediately walking towards me and reached for me. I pushed his hands away and walked towards the bed still in my party dress shirt and pants and quickly snuck under the covers.

"I am going to sleep" I told them both and shut my eyes.

"ton-"

Steve's POV

"ton-" I started to say in argument but Nat interrupted me walking into the room with clint

"He's pissed" she said "we may have let slip that we were taking him to medical" I groaned internally. tony hated hated doctors. It usually took a team effort to get him looked at by a medical professional after a particularly gruesome battle.

"Although he does seem more coherent now" Clint said. "He's probably just tired like he said"

"Could be, But he's never this tired. And he's been seemingly tired the whole week. And not to mention today at the party he wasn't exactly himself either." Bruce explained. All of us nodded in agreement looking at tony who was trying very hard to ignore all of us.

His head peaked out from under the covers "steve can we sleep now? just you and me? In our room?"

I sighed and looked at the others shaking their head in amusement. He had just scared us all half to death a moment ago from his lack of cognition and now here he is making sarcastic remarks.

"He seems okay to me " clint declared walking out

Bruce muttered his goodnights and left

"I am still worried" Nat whispered so tony wouldn't hear "Have Jarvis call me if you need me" she said kissing my cheek before walking out.

"I will, thank you, Nat"

I quickly changed into my nightwear and snuck into bed pulling tony close and turning him to face me just so I could have good look at him. He curled into me sighing in contentment. Maybe he was just tired. That didn't make any of us any less worried though. I ran my hands through his hair, too wound up to fall sleep but still exhausted all the same.

"tony?" I asked him as quietly as possible

"mm-?"

"you would tell me if something was wrong won't you?"

I didn't receive any response to that. Only his quiet breathing as he snuggled closer into me tucking his head below my chin.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's POV

I woke up to tossing and turning. Tony has been doing this a lot the past week. I untangled the mess of blankets he had managed to get wrapped up in and pulled him into me smoothing his hair. After a few seconds he calmed down. I turned to look at the clock on the nightstand ,it read 6 30 am. It was almost time for my morning jog. But today I felt somewhat unsettled to leave Tony; he seemed so out of it yesterday night. Deciding to skip the jog just for today I settled back in holding him close to me, never wanting to let go.

Looking down at his face, I saw the paleness still persisting from yesterday night. I kissed his forehead as gently as possible trying to get a read on the temperature of his skin. In tony's anger we didn't have a chance to take his temperature with the thermometer. I frowned at the heat emanating from his.

"Jarvis?"

"how may I be of assistance, captain?"Jarvis replied quietly so as to not wake his creator.

"do you have sensors to check tony's temp?"

"of course captain. Sir's temp is currently 99.8 degrees Fahrenheit"

That wasn't too high right? I snuggled closer to him and let myself fall back asleep vowing to get him some Tylenol for the fever once he was awake.

Tony's POV

I came awake to hearing some murmuring and one hand on my torso and another smaller one brushing through my hair.

Steve was sitting upright on the bed indian style next to me with one hand across my stomach and another holding a mug with coffee. It was still steaming. I could kill for some coffee right now!

On my right was Tasha with her hand running through my hair. And Bruce was sitting on a chair next to my bed. All three in a somewhat serious discussion they didn't notice me awake. So I kept still trying to hear what they were saying.

"we should do a blood test. Maybe he is anemic?"

"it explains the fatigue, and the fainting"

"Ill call pepper and let her know about what's going on. I am sure she will agree that he should not come in for a few days"

I woke fully alert at that letting them know I was awake " No one is calling pepper!"

"Tony!" Steve put his mug down on the nightstand and rubbed my belly. "how are you feeling?"

"Why is there a super spy on my bed?"I asked though I snuggled into her hand a little more because that felt good.

"Morning" she said "tony, we have some things we want to discuss with you"

"Nobody is sticking me with any needles! And no one is calling pepper! What is wrong with you all I told you I am fine."I told them as firmly as possible.

"Steve said you haven't been sleeping well this whole week. You have hardly spent any time with the team at all. Bruce says you are hardly getting any work done when you are down at the lab. Jarvis told me you have been drinking more coffee than normal just to keep focused. Not to mention yesterday night and of course, let's not forget you fainted! Out of the blue. That's not normal for you tony."Nat said all in one breath it almost made me dizzy trying to process what she had spoken.

"That's not fair! Everyone gets to be a little tired at some point. It doesn't mean something is wrong"I argued .Why was my morning already going like this?

"Okay tony, just let us do one blood test, and then we will leave you be." Bruce said and edged closer to the nightstand as if to pick up something.

That's when I noticed it, took in my surroundings properly. There were two syringe barrels, a stethoscope, a thermometer and oh my god! Needles!

I jerked out from under the covers. Steve startled and moved to stabilize the mug he had picked up again .But Natasha was quicker and calmer she put her hand around my neck pulling me back into her embrace. " you are okay Tony" she said softly.

Steve laid down on my left side and Nat let go of me. But Steve quickly but calmly put one hand one my forehead pushing my head back into the pillows and kissed me. I forgot what was happening for a moment until I felt his other hand grabbing both my wrists and effectively pinned me down onto the bed. "I am sorry tony, But please honey, we just want to make sure you are okay"

Steve's POV

I knew Tony was going to hate me for what I was about to do but it was for his own good. I placed the mug back on the night stand and laid down on my side beside him moved my hand to his forehead pushing him back into the pillows and kissed him with passion. once I felt him succumb to the kiss I moved my other hand and pulled both his wrists together and pinned him down.

"I am sorry tony, But please honey, we just want to make sure you are okay"

"-mm! Steve please stop! Let me go!" I could feel him trying to push me away but the serum strength didn't even make me budge. I knew he hated it when I used my strength against him. But I was worried

And more than that I was afraid tony was going to seriously compromise on taking care of himself one of these days.

Bruce was quick to move closer, tony arched his back up away from the bed, "Nat, hold his shoulder down. I'll be really quick Tony, I promise. I am sorry"

Tony struggled even more at that, he is going to be so angry at us after this. But it's okay, he will be okay.

Tony's eyes were tracking Bruce like a hawk. "Tony hey look at me, baby. It's just a needle. It will only take a minute. Come on, here; look at me" I told him forcefully turning his head to face me.

His eyes widened as the needle pierced his skin and he whimpered but relaxed after that .The worst part was over.

I Kissed him again "you did great babe" I told him. He whimpered and sagged in defeat as Bruce pulled the needle out and exclaimed "all done!"

We let go of him, but I let my hand on his head stay carding through his hair. He pulled away from me instantly. The look on his was of pure betrayal. The exhaustion was now clear on his face, he looked pale and about ready to pass out.

"Tony?" He started to sway and I immediately moved to grab him. He jerked away from me so fast, colliding into Nat who tried not to grab as she knew he was feeling betrayed and didn't trust anyone right now. But he was becoming more pale by the second and someone had to do something so I moved forward again very slowly bringing my hand up to caress his cheek .He let me this time still looking at me with the look of betrayal.

"I am really sorry Tony, You know why I did it" He nodded his head and relaxed into my touch.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? Come on ill lay down with you." I guided him back forward. Nat moved her hands to undo his sweat soaked shirt. Once the shirt was off , I Pulled him with me to lay down. Nat brushed a kiss on tony's head and they left the room silently.

This was going to be hard to tackle. What if tony was really sick? I moved my hands to his arc reactor just to reassure myself that he is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's POV

This week's mission for the team had come down to one thing- to make sure tony took his daily shots of iron, and to make sure he was eating and sleeping right. The blood test had come back positive for iron deficiency anemia. Bruce had explained that his hemoglobin was on borderline to severe. Tony was still fatigued but he was definitely doing better after Bruce gave him some oral iron supplements. He was yet to forgive us for the blood draw. Tony was a tricky patient, but together they managed. The genius brain of his had only one thing missing, he didn't know how to take care of himself. Bruce had initially suggested that tony take a few days off from his work. But everyone knew tony had the most work amongst the team .Between balancing his company and working with fury, developing weapons for the team he had little to no time for himself.

The whole team was sat down in the common room, only tony was missing .I had promised not to hover if he ate his entire breakfast this morning. That was the only push he needed to polish his plate clean. He had finished eating with little fuss and had gone down to his lab immediately after and was yet to emerge. Bruce had made sure to eat lunch with him today in the lab.

We decided to have a movie night, since clint had shield business for the next few days and Natasha and Myself had to go to shield, The training program was a success so Fury wanted to make it a weekly affair. Except this time they had to go to a different shield base. They were going to be gone for two days.

That left Bruce and thor in charge of Tony. Pepper had made sure to take care of SI business this week to give Tony a break. But Tony was not having any of it. He wanted a constant report of everything that was happening.

"Where is the man of iron? Or must I say the man lacking iron?" Thor has been spending too much time with Darcy. Clint snickered at that.

"Steve, go drag him up here, I want to eat the popcorn!" Clint whined. I nodded getting up to go find my genius. I hadn't seen him the whole day.

"Jarvis? How is Tony's mood right now?"

"Sir is seemingly excited, currently working on your shield's paint job. You may have to pry him away from it, I suggest some bribe with bacon" Jarvis always knew how to manipulate Tony into doing things that's good for him. Once when Tony had worked continuously for 72 hours with no sleep, Jarvis had purposefully shut down claiming malware and Tony had finally emerged from his lab with lack of anything to do since his AI was not working. He would have noticed Jarvis bluffing if he hadn't been so tired.

I entered the lab after punching in the authorization code. I found Tony sipping coffee in one hand and gracefully moving his other hand around controlling the screens in front of him.

I walked up behind him as silently as possible trying not to knock anything over and wrapped my arms around his torso trailing kisses up his neck and nibbled his ear. I felt him stiffen at initial contact, it made my guilt flare up from last morning but I told myself that it was for Tony. He dropped the bracelet remote thing he uses to control things and turned in my arms slowly reaching up, his hand grabbing my hair, I felt him lift up on his tip toes and pulling me lower and then smashed his lips into mine. I could still feel the tension and stiffness in his movements but this was progress for sure. I tightened my arms around his torso lifting him up of the floor his legs wrapping around my waist. I pulled back breaking the kiss and placing him on the nearby table trailing kisses along his forehead ear and neck. His breath was coming in pants and I waited till it evened out.

"I am leaving tomorrow for the training camp, I'll be back in two days" I said into his ear. I felt his hold on me tighten but he nodded his head. Lifting his head he pouted "Oh no! Whatever am I to do without my boyfriend?" He said in his most dramatic mannerism. Two can play at this game! I trailed my hands up under his shirt slowly and felt the shiver that ran down his spine and I removed them just as quickly.

Tony whined at the loss of skin to skin contact "we are going to have to wait and find out" I answered him letting go and backing up from the table.

"steeeeeve" he whined reaching out to grab for me but I was already out of reach. I turned my back to him and started walking towards the stairs and I told him without turning back "its movie night, if you want to claim any popcorn you better be quick"

I heard him fake gasp and hop off the table. I smiled to myself as I heard his footsteps in my pursuit.

Tony's POV

"Clint ,it's my tower. Therefore the bigger share of popcorn is mine!" I huffed as I dropped down between steve and Bruce.

I knew what was going to happen once the movie was over, I even knew the movie was only a distraction from the shot of iron that was apparently inevitable. Bruce had made that clear to me.

But that didn't mean I was ready for it. It's not fair that I am anemic. He was Iron man for god'sake! Nat had given me the "I will not hesitate to prick you with no foreseen warning!" I knew she was capable after she had once given him a shot when he had palladium poisoning.

So I was steering clear of Natasha for the foreseeable future. Which Is why I chose to sit next to Steve and Bruce. Bruce was a good man, always trying to get people to be comfortable around him.

Lifting my legs up on the couch I confiscated most of Steves blanket and he pulled my into his embrace. "So what are we watching?" I asked them hoping it was some kind of romance drama. I loved watching Steve Blush through the sexy scenes.

"The Lion king" Thor explained much too excitedly. I sighed, It must have been his turn to pick the movie. Thor was a sucker for animal movies with happy endings.

Halfway through, as simba was reuniting with Nala, Clint got up and expressed his need to use the facilities, and demanded the movie be paused. Thor gave an irritated sigh and paused the movie.

I was so comfy settled in between Steve and Bruce, so when I felt Bruce lift up from the couch I whined and snuggled closer to Steve my eyes starting to drift close. I heard Bruce muttering something to Natasha and walking out of the room. Steve ran a hand across my cheek and slapped me lightly "Tony I need you to wake up" He said gently lifting me into a more upright position my back resting against steve's chest comfortably.

He pulled the blanket down from around my shoulder letting it drop in my lap. I sighed knowing what was coming. I hated this. I was a genius for god's sake! A genius with a needle phobia! It brought too many memories of Afghanistan. I had hated anything to do with a hospital after the traumatic event of people cutting into my chest while i was wide awake.

Nat shifted from her spot on the adjacent couch to crouch down onto her knees beside me.

"Tony, I know you know what's happening" she said .I nodded my head in defeat the panic already evident on my face. Steve rubbed his hands up and down my shoulder and arms in comfort.

I could hear Bruce walking back into the room and my breaths turned into short gasps. Steve pressed his lips to the side of my head "You are okay tony, This will only take a minute and then we can go back to watching the movie." He whispered. "deep breathes, honey" he kept muttering comforting things as I pushed back into Steve's chest as much as possible trying to hide from the needle Bruce was now carrying towards me.

He gave me an apologetic look before nodding to Natasha, she pushed the sleeve on my shirt up to reveal my bicep and Steve's hand rubbing up down stilled holding my arm tight. I squeezed my eyes shut and voila! Next thing I knew Steve was saying "good job Tony!" "It's over" and Bruce had already discarded the offending object from my sight and was settling back into the couch next to me giving me a warm smile.

It was over? That's good right? Then why am I not able to catch my breath? Panic over took me and before I knew it Steve had pulled me into his lap and Nat was holding water to his lips.

"Tony! hey, focus on me! You are okay. Come on, drink this" My breath eventually evened out and and fatigue took over. I listed backward into Steve as he held me up while Natasha held the glass up once again. I drank the water feeling my heart rate start to slow. Nothing more was said. I settled back into Steve's arms and the movie was resumed and everyone's focus went back to Simba and Nala singing.

My eyes started to drift close before the song was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony's POV

Waking up to an empty bed sucks. It has been only 4 hours since Steve woke me up to kiss me goodbye with a promise of me giving him a daily update. We are generally not a clingy couple ,always allowing each other the required space when one needed it, but ever since I was diagnosed anemic (which also sucks) Steve has been giving attention to me with full force, daily cuddling and all. He gets edgy when I don't respond back with the same amount of attention. But it's always his fault really, he only ever asks me these things when I am in the middle of a breakthrough in the lab.

"Good morning sir, Captain rogers has asked me to remind you of your morning iron pills, If you turn to your left you will find them on the nightstand." Oh joy!

"thanks, J" I pushed off the covers stumbling to the shower, today is going to be all work no fun. But that's a good thing, since all he has done the past few days is laid around trying to 'rest' under the watchful eyes of the team.

Halfway through the shower, the almost empty tower echoed with the loud siren for the avengers to assemble. Wonderful! The enemy always the worst of timings. Last time the giant green blob monster had so rudely interrupted the best game of fireball ever played. I quickly dried of calling of the mark % as I exited the shower.

Thor and Bruce were already in the common room, Bruce had a look of utter dismay.

" I feel you bruce" I said as I headed in the direction of the quinjet on the launch pad.

"tony, we need to wait till Fury gives briefs us about the situation" Bruce said. Well yeah, but isn't it more fun if it's a surprise?

"fury can brief us on the way" Thor nodded already excited of the battle and jumped onto the quinjet.

Bruce sighed knowing it was a lost cause, he jogged over to the quinjet, Thor pulling him up.

It was truly a spectacular sight! An entire block was covered in what looked like some sort of radium glow. Anything the creature (with long sqiggly legs and arms as lanky as a man with no bones) brushed against seemed to absorb some sort of energy while radiating a blue and pink light.

It took seven hours of continuous battle with the sqiggles, yes that's we decided to call them ,to finally figure out that the radiating material was the key to kill the seemingly endless energy these things had. It was absorbing energy and releasing the energy in a continuous cycle, the radiation destroying what it came in contact with. Including my suit of armor. It burned away most of the left side of my armor including the face plate. Leaving by an ugly red burn in it's wake. But there was no time to stop and dwell on it , the squiggles were now approaching the community center where all the civilians had gathered for safety.

Thor and the hulk had taken out majority of the squiggles, temporarily giving me some time to reroute the energy transmitted into my arc reactor. The plan was to let the energy be absorbed by the reactor, and once the squiggles don't get their energy back, they are going to have to go back to where they came from through the portal, which Thor would channel his asgardian powers to close.

It worked flawlessly, expect that I didn't take into account what the reactor would do to me when it had reached a point beyond it energy capacity. So when I fell on to my knees from the jerky electric shocks going through me , an almost naked bruce ran up to me

"tony we need take the reactor out, its more energy than your heart can handle!" Duh.

" friend tony, do you have a spare reactor on you right now?" I nodded my head no, unable to speak since I was gritting my teeth so hard from the pain that's was shuddering through me in waves.

"thor we need to get him back to the tower, can you carry him to the jet?"

The last thing I remember was being lowered onto the seat in the quinjet and Bruce buckling me in.

Steve's POV

It had been an eventful two days. It was refreshing to be able to teach a fresh set of minds a few basic battle skills. Nat had especially loved the way she could boss around everyone with just her glare (even I could not handle the glare)

But it had been two days away from home , away from tony. I knew there was some sort of battle the remaining avengers were called in for. Which meant tony was busy fighting bad guys with bruce and thor, which meant I couldn't get in touch with him until the battle was over and the debriefing was done.

Tony' POV

I woke up to the smell of singed metal. Wrinkling my nose I opened my eyes to find the source. Would you look at that! My entire left side of the Armour was black instead of its usual glimmering red. Someone was saying something to me, I should probably respond to them.

"Tony! Are you okay? Did the radiation affect you underneath the armor?" what? Oh yes, squiggles!

I groaned trying to get up "I am fine, the energy overload must have shorted out the reactor. I need to get to the tower, the spare one is in my lab." I said looking down at the reactor which seemed to be flickering consistently, I could feel the jittery movement of my heart from the abnormal impulse it was receiving from the reactor. Steve was going to be so mad, but only if someone told him right?

Bruce let me sit up, checking my pupils and asking more questions about the reactor. I knew the fastest way out of this was to deal with it. So I answered as much as possible patiently while the quinjet took us back to the tower. Once the quinjet docked, thor hopped off and turned back to give me a hand. Before taking it I turned to Bruce

"let's not tell Steve about this little incident okay? He has been enough worried lately. I don't want to trouble him on my account"

"but tony" Bruce started but I cut him off. pointing to the reactor and hopping off the jet to get to my lab as quickly as possible.

Bruce and thor followed me down, and thor watched with concern as I took the reactor out and pointed to a box designed to house the reactor which Jarvis had already unlocked for Bruce to pick it up and hand it over to me. He jogged over to the reactor picked up and we switched the ones in our hands. I clicked the new one into place feeling the jolt of the reactor, and thor steadily held on to my arm to stabilize me.

I looked up, to Bruce examining the blinking reactor in hand.

"we can probably Transfer the excess energy onto a different receiver" he nodded looking at me intently.

"what?"I said suddenly self conscious.

"take off your suit Tony" oh yes, the suit, this was going to be painful. I walked over to the station as jarvis said "sir you may want take a mild analgesic first" Bruce turned to me alarmed.

"it's fine j, do your thing!" I nodded and as the mechanical arms grabbed at my gauntlets. Bruce and thor was still looking at me concerned "man of iron, do you need the medical facilities?"

"I am fine guys, probably just a little heat rash from the suit getting singed. Why don't you both head over to shield for the debrief? I am sure fury is already fuming waiting on us." Thor nodded and walked out. Bruce remained rooted in place.

"I'll leave once the armor is off." He said with no place for arguments. I sighed as I nodded up again at jarvis to continue removing the armor. All pieces came off on the right side with ease but the left one's were painful. Should have listened to jarvis and taken the analgesic. But since Bruce was here for the show, I hid the pain as well as I could and winked at him once the chest plate was out.

"All done!" I said stepping off the the station.

Bruce gasped as I neared him " Tony! Your arm!" looking down I saw the red blistering mess on my arm, and felt the same burn along my torso. I let him examine my arm, but stopped him as he moved to lift up the undershirt.

"I just need some ice, come on! thor is probably already half way there by now" I said brushing his hands off walking towards the exit.

"Tony"

"it's nothing, I swear Bruce. I am fine"

He sighed shaking his head following me out the door.

Steve's POV

Just two days away, but was I glad to be home! Entering the tower, the first thing I wanted was to go see Tony. I really did not want to leave him since the anemia situation. But sometimes somethings couldn't be avoided. I hadn't even spoken to him yet after the battle, Bruce had called a while ago saying they were at the debriefing. I sighed unhappily, knowing that was going to take a while.

"you want to head up to shield?" nat asked reading my mind. I nodded my head no because I knew if we went there would only be more questions and that would mean it will take longer.

"Bruce said he was fine Steve, just a little banged up" she said patting my arm and walking towards the elevator. Yeah he did say that.. Might as well get some rest before they come back then. Most of the team was back now except Clint, who was expected to return tomorrow. So they could finally have some team time.

Nat and I decided to get refreshed and watch a movie while waiting for Tony Bruce and thor to return. Thor was probably to go back to jane's though. She always insisted that he see her as soon as the debrief. I understood that, just the same way I needed to see Tony now and make sure he is alright. I walked up to our room, upon entering there were two things I spotted immediately – 1)the bed was unkempt, which meant the call for the team had happened when Tony had just woken up or still sleeping. And 2)the iron pills I had left for Tony on the nightstand still remained in the exact same place I left it. Which meant he has not had any form of iron supplements in the past two days.

"Jarvis? Has Tony taken any of his pills these two days?"

"no captain, he was called in for the battle as soon as he woke up"

"how is he doing right now? Anything you can tell me about the battle?"

I listened carefully as Jarvis briefed the entire battle to me in perfect sequence. I gasped at hearing that tony's suit had been burnt, that had to be some really strong radiation to be able to affect his suit.

"was anyone on the team hurt? Anyone needing medical?" as captain I was always worried about the team. The post battle round up was always the worst.

"No captain, Dr. Banner and Thor escaped relatively unscathed."

That meant tony was hurt in some way or another and had instructed Jarvis not to tell me about it. I sighed in frustration and looked up at the ceiling.

"he is alright, captain. Exhausted, and in need of rest, his iron levels need to be tested again. But he will otherwise be okay." I beamed up at the ceiling "thank you Jarvis"

"anything for our sir,captain"

The movie was okay, some thing about a guy stranded on some unknown place with lots of violence. Neither Natasha nor me were too interested but we were pretty comfortably settled on the couch in the common room. One hour into the movie, and we could hear the bickering Bruce and Tony walking into the Hallway of the common room.

"okay, but how does it matter if it's stored in the same form?"

"Bruce you know it's unstable, you saw what it did to my reactor" Tony said as they both walked into the room.

"what happened to your reactor?" I asked already panicking. I saw Natasha sit up straighter as well.

"Steve! Natasha! Welcome back" Tony said surprised to see us, he walked towards me and plopped down in between me and Nat.

"hey guys, when did you get here?" Bruce asked claiming the adjacent single seater.

"a couple of hours back, figured you guys would be busy with the Debrief"

"Jarvis briefed us on the battle, is everyone okay?any one of you hurt? "I asked as I rearranged myself to accommodate Tony into my hold.

Bruce shrugged "we are all mostly fine, just a few bruises here and there" he said looking at Tony, which was Bruce's way of telling me I should currently be paying more attention to the man now snuggled into my arms.

I looked down at him, he was dutifully ignoring this conversation , which made me even more nervous.

"so, what happened to your reactor?" I asked him unable to hold in my concern any longer.

"huh? Nothing, just got a little overloaded with energy from the squiggles, but I switched it out, so now it's perfectly fine" he said nonchalantly before abruptly kissing me.

"did you miss me? Cause I didn't miss you at all" he said smirking. But I couldn't really pay attention to what he was saying, all I wanted to do was make sure he was alright.

"did you both have dinner?"I asked them instead. Bruce nodded "post battle food is always necessary, shield had a very good spread today"he said sighing contentedly.

"except, for the pasta, that was disgusting" Tony made a face.

"Okay I think we should call it a day then, assuming everyone is tired that is"I looked pointedly at Tony, he opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off "come on babe, let's head upstairs and you can tell me all about the disgusting pasta"I said pulling him up with me.

As soon as we entered our room, the first thing I did was pull Tony back into my embrace, kissing him long and hard. He was gasping for breath within seconds.I took the opportunity to quickly slide his shirt over his head and look at the reactor. It seemed okay. It looked just like the previous one, burning bright with the same intensity. And then I noticed it, his entire left side all the way down disappearing into the hem of his pants was a deep red burn, I traced my finger tips over it and he hissed in pain.

"Tony…did you get this looked at?"

"No, but I am going to put ice on it as soon as am done with you" he said as he tugged me back towards the bed. I pushed him gently onto it and his hands locking into my hair my hands working the buttons on his pants.

Tony's POV

Waking up post battle was never pretty, all the soreness and pain always catches up with you. Steve's arm felt heavy around my torso, and it was making my burns ache. As gently as possible I moved to push his hands away, but he just held on tighter.

"steve" I said moving my hand to push his hair out of his face. It was getting longer. But I liked it this way, so I am not going to complain.

"hmm? Tony what's wrong are you okay?" he said half awake, "yes, but I need you to let me go so I can get up"

He whined but let me go snuggling into the pillows. Why was Steve still asleep? It's rare that I am ever awake before he is.

Jarvis, as if reading my thoughts said quietly "it's half past 3 pm sir. You have slept for over 14 hours. Captain Rogers went for his morning jog 4 hours ago and joined you in bed again about one hour ago"

Well that explains it. "why is Steve back in bed sleeping?" I asked Jarvis because I knew Steve hated sleeping away the day light.

"my heart rate sensors recorded during the night tells me captain Roger's did not actually sleep at night, but was just lying in bed with you sir." I groaned knowing exactly why he did not sleep. He would have stayed up all night worrying about the arc reactor failure.

Heading over to the shower, I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower, giving Steve a little more time to sleep before I woke him up. The shower burned my skin, probably because I forgot to ice it yesterday. The dizziness was coming back full force, I picked up some of the expensive lotion in the cabinet behind the mirror which I didn't even know existed and lathered it up on the burnt skin. Sighing with contentment from the coolness it provided I wrapped the towel around my waist stepping out the shower.

But before I stepped out of the shower Steve was already gone from the bed, the sheets neatly folded In its place. Okay he was definitely angry with me about something if he just left without saying something. Did I say something wrong yesterday night? What did I do? I was so tired last night I hardly registered anything other than the joy of sleeping cuddled with Steve ,Amongst other things. I smiled to myself as I headed downstairs thinking about last night.

I walked into the kitchen, Bruce and Steve were sitting at the table opposite each other, talking. Natasha was talking on her phone and toasting bread simultaneously. I sauntered over and sat down on the chair adjacent to Steve. Bruce had a plate full of food eating, I was right on time for lunch. They all looked up at me, steve smiled at me sweetly.

"Hey there, looks like someone finally decided to wake up"

"it's not my fault, the bed was extra warm yesterday" I said running my hand up and down Steve's thigh under the table. He blushed a bright red, pecked me on the lips and got up from his chair.

"you missed breakfast, Bruce made curry for lunch, do you want a plate?" he asked me, but was already putting some on a plate. Oh well, I was famished. He put the plate in front of me and sat down next to me again.

"how are you feeling Tony? Steve said you were exhausted last night" my turn to blush. Bruce was still looking at me intently waiting for a reply.

Natasha finally put her phone down, walking past me and sat down on my other side placing a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"I am good, sore, but who isn't?" I said taking a sip from the glass. Steve hmm'd and got up and left the room, God knows to where. I turned to watch him leave while Bruce put his empty plate in the dishwasher. "How are the burns? Did you ice them?"

"I put lotion on them, feels good" Bruce gave me a disapproving look shaking his head.

"Tony, how's the reactor? Have you figured out how to contain the energy?" Nat asked chewing on her toast. "not yet, will work on it as soon as I am done fixing the armor" she nodded her head putting down the toast and turning towards me she asked "so, how are you really doing Tony? Steve said you have not taken your iron supplements since we left three days ago. Combined with the post battle fatigue, you have to be tired" Ah, there it was, the pills! I had completely forgotten about them. Steve probably saw them still on the night stand where he left them for me before leaving. That's why he was angry.

"I forgot about them because of the invasion, not on purpose!" I snipped, slightly annoyed that Steve thought I would have had the time for this between everything that was happening.

"I Am not accusing you, just enquiring, no need to get snippy" she said but had no accusatory tone, just calm and explaining. Fine, whatever, I forgot.

Just as I finished my curry, Steve entered again, and dropped two pills in my hands in exchange for the plate. He didn't say anything about it or about me forgetting it. Just handed it to me casually and walked away with my plate to put in the dishwasher. I put them in my mouth, and washed it down with rest of my orange juice.

"Clint and thor will be back tonight, so movie night and dinner?" Steve asked standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall, Bruce and Nat nodded in agreement.

"only if I get to pick the movie" I said, as I debated the risk of pouring myself some coffee in front of an angry Steve. maybe I can ask dummy to get some down at the lab.

"you can choose whatever you want, as long as it's not a chick flick." Natasha said as she washed her hands.

"You kill all the fun romanoff"I muttered as she and Bruce left. I wanted until they were gone to look at Steve. He was still leaning against the wall but avoiding looking at me. I stood up leaning against the table, "so…. You are mad at me." I said trying to sound as innocent as possible. Maybe he will forgive me quickly. Steve rarely gets mad, well he gets mad a lot when I dont listen to what he says during a battle. But when it comes to getting mad with me outside of the battlefield, he's not even actually mad. He's always so nice about it. That makes it even harder for me.

"let's talk about this later okay? I promised to go help out the clean up crew" he said nodding, for me to come to him. We met halfway , he kissed my head before walking off. Okay so he was really mad then.

Steve's POV

I was so hungry by the time I reached the tower, the traffic had been grueling. The cleaning process for the day had been exhausting in every which way. It was estimated to be wound up by tomorrow evening. Which Meant working without a break for hours together. Tony had sent out his entire stark clean up crew. But looking at the scene, even that didn't seem enough.

It didn't help that I was in a crappy mood all day, I was frustrated because I didn't know how to handle the situation with Tony. He has zero self worth and that was the problem. His burns from the battle are extensive, they needed attention. And Jarvis had said to check his blood counts again which only worried me even more. I don't even know if I am mad at Tony or at myself for not being there when it happened. But I know I am currently exhausted from being mad. Tony needs me right now and here I was sulking all day. Deciding to go make it up to him, I headed down to the lab knowing that Tony had intended to work on his armour all day. I stopped at the glass walls, watching Tony from behind wearing the boots of his Armour. He was moving rigidly like he was too sore to be moving at all. He stopped abruptly looking up and directly at me, smiled and waving for me to come in, immediately masking the pain. Jarvis must have told him I was waiting at the door.

I walked in after punching the code into the lock pad. Tony motioned for me to sit on the Chair in front of the desk.

"Have a look at what I did!" he exclaimed as he backed up a bit. He motioned for Jarvis to start the jet on the boots to lift him up. And the normal orange bright colour of the jet was now burning bright blue.

"I managed to make the jets completely oxygen dependent"

I didn't know what it meant, but Tony seemed excited so I smiled anyways trying to appreciate whatever he had managed to accomplish. "j, let her down easy" he instructed. The boots came off, after he stuck the landing gracefully. Wiping the grease off his hands, he sauntered over to me. I opened my arms, and he sat down on my lap, locking his hands around my neck. He looked so pale and exhausted. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close tucking his head by my shoulder and kissed his head.

"Steve"

"yes Tony?"

"I am sorry" he said softly. I melted at that, sighing knowing that my grouchy mood had ruined his day as well.

I pulled away slightly putting a hand at the base of his neck and lifted his head to kiss him, trying to kiss away all the frustration. He pulled away, waiting for me to look at him, once I did he said "what can I do to make it up to you? You name it, and I'll do it." He said raising an eyebrow his hands moving up my shirt suggestively. I moved my hands to still his hands roaming my chest "I need you to let Bruce check your burns, and do a blood test" I stated taking advantage of his offer. He physically deflated at that. I felt him sag in my hold "okay" he said softly.

Taking a deep breath, He pushed up from my lap, standing hands on his hips, "now?" he asked so quietly it broke my heart.

"please" he nodded yes.

"okay let's go then, it's my turn to pick the movie! So let's make this fast!" he said trying to sound chirpy, but I could hear the tremble in his voice.

I walked him to the elevator, letting the door close.

"so where is Bruce?" he asked avoiding looking at me, the guilt was ripping me apart now. I didn't like when Tony went from being his normal cocky confident man I love to this nervous quiet Tony.

"Tony.." I waited patiently for the five seconds it took for him to actually look up, I ran my hand through his messy hair, and let my thumb stroke his ear trying to calm him down.

"I love you, you know that right?" he nodded yes "I just don't want to see you get hurt or let you run yourself down" he nodded again "I know" he said closing his eyes leaning into me.

"Bruce and Natasha are waiting for us in the common room" I said to him and he visibly tensed when he realized that we had already discussed this behind his back. "Clint and thor will join us in an hour for dinner" I continued as the elevator opened and we stepped out.

"sounds good" he shrugged as he walked toward the couch waving at bruce and nat.

"Tony! Are you done with the Armour?"Bruce asked, Tony made a so and so gesture at him sitting down on the far end of the furthest chair from Bruce.

"Come sit here" Nat said gesturing to the couch space next to her. Tony made no effort to move.

"tony"

"geez! Okay I am going!" he said glaring at me all the while.

"okay, let's not prolong this more than we have to" Bruce said "can you take off the shirt so I can see the burn?"

I sat down next to Tony on the other side and Bruce settled on the edge of the coffee table in front of Tony.

"not in front of the lady" Tony pouted. I sighed this was going to take longer than they thought. "yes, because you are a shy kind of person" Natasha said already reaching for the hem of his shirt. She was all business, she knew there was no point beating around the bush. He swatted at her hand and removed the shirt himself.


End file.
